kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Disappearing Moon Door
is the eleventh episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of the Pyxis arc which features Gentaro attempting to befriend Kengo Utahoshi. Synopsis Yuuki is targeted by a Zodiarts who is obsessed with her. Meanwhile, the locker which attaches the Rabbit Hatch to the school goes missing leaving Kengo trapped on the moon. Plot Kengo has no Astroswitches to test today, so Gentaro decides to treat the Kamen Rider Club to ramen while Kengo stays behind, as he still does not accept the Club's existence. Before leaving the Rabbit Hatch, Mr. Ohsugi walks into the abandoned club room just as Yuki is about to enter the locker. In hopes of warding off the curious Mr. Ohsugi, Yuki tries to convince him that the locker belonged to Ms. Sonoda and that the teacher wanted her to deal with it as it is cursed. This only makes Mr. Ohsugi more interested before Shun manages to distract the teacher by telling him that Ms. Sonoda is looking for him. When the coast is clear, Gentaro and Yuki go to the JAXA center where Gentaro learns that Amanogawa High was founded by its own chairman who is a famous former astronaut named Mituaki Gamou. The two are then confronted by the Pyxis Zodiarts who reveals to be Hiroki Makise, a former friend of Yuki's from AGHS's astronomy club who has become her stalker. Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and fights the Pyxis Zodiarts, but is overpowered when the Pyxis Zodiarts' redirecting powers are revealed. While the Powerdizer holds the monster off, Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Fire States. But even with the powers of the Fire Switch, he is overpowered, which lets the Pyxis Zodiarts make his escape. Soon after the fight, Kamen Rider Fourze gets a call from Kengo saying that he is trapped in the Rabbit Hatch. The gang arrive to the abandoned classroom to find that the locker is gone. Kengo tells them to go find it so he can restore the connection between the Earth and the Moon. While searching for the locker, Yuki finds out that Mr. Ohsugi took the locker away and gave it to waste management. Kengo then reveals to the others how he and Yuki found the Rabbit Hatch, as he received an Astroswitch the previous year and absently threw it into the locker, creating the original connection. Elsewhere, Yuki leaves to try to persuade Makise to find the locker. Though Makise agrees to track it using the Pyxis Zodiarts's powers of tracking, he tells Yuki to let him do whatever he wants. After finding the locker, Makise reveals that he no longer loves Yuki and only wants to make her suffer. Gentaro arrives on the scene and transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Zodiarts as the rest of the Club arrive. When Gentaro uses the Launcher Module on the Pyxis Zodiarts, Makise reveals that he also has the ability to redirect the path of objects and uses the missiles to destroy the locker. In the Rabbit Hatch, Kengo watches in horror as the locker is destroyed, and he comes to the realization that he is now trapped on the Moon. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Flash, Fire, Rocket **Cross - Launcher **Triangle - N/A **Square - Radar *'States Used:' **Base States, Fire States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Witch's Awakening, Moonlight Clash, Disappearing Moon Door and Mission: Ken's Life. DSTD08713-d.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08713-d.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢消・失・月・戸｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢消・失・月・戸｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze